Mobile software applications frequently need to notify users of data changes or remind them of scheduled events. Often, these notification messages prompt a user to engage and take action. It would be valuable to mobile software applications to know the best time, content, and users to whom to send notifications; however, existing notification systems do not capture and measure subsequent user interaction, or lack thereof, and use it as a feedback response to a notification message.